La calidez del silencio
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Y él observa sin decir nada, profunda y fija la mirada, en la palidez durmiente de aquella alma sufriente. / Él se pregunta entre parpadeos, qué les hace tan distintos. Criados en la soledad del silencio, uno aprendió a amarlo mientras a la otra aún le inquieta. Un paso nervioso hacia delante: ¿qué es ese anhelo tan extraño que le cosquillea en los labios? [ TouKen ]


¡_Hola_! Primera incursión en territorio Ghoul de mi parte... Quería dejarles un muy corto relato que escribí para una amiga. ¡Agradecería saber qué opináis!

**- Pareja:** TouKen

**- Tema:** ¿...azúcar condensada?

**Los personajes utilizados son TOUKA KIRISHIMA y KEN KANEKI ; NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>La calidez del silencio<span>**

El tiempo condensado, congelado, sin la osadía de siquiera moverse. Agujas retorcidas que ya no hacen_ tic-tac_; el aliento contenido de un pequeño espía que, con sigilo y timidez, rompe la quietud del mundo. Pasos sordos, cortos y extremamente calculados. No desean, y más bien temen, alborotar el aire; porque huele a café por la mañana, y a manzanas acarameladas, y tartas de fresa que ya nadie puede saborear jamás.

El pequeño y curioso espía cruza por la calma como nacido en ella; elemento propio y bien asimilado es para él, el silencio cálido. No logra encontrar molestia alguna en el placer de sólo respirar, sin que ruido alguno le distraiga de tan imprescindible tarea.

Mas, ¡_oh casualidad_!, ojos grises tintineantes reparan sin querer en una figura acurrucada, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la soledad, a la cual no parece agradarle la lentitud del tiempo. Se envuelve a sí misma con sus propios brazos, y frunce el ceño en enojo. Los sueños que turban su descanso se arremolinan casi hasta visibles en los temblorosos párpados. El sosiego del ambiente la arropa con manos gélidas, y al parecer, hasta asfixiantes.

_Y él observa sin decir nada,_

_profunda y fija la mirada,_

_en la palidez durmiente_

_de aquella alma sufriente._

Se pregunta entre parpadeos, qué les hace tan distintos. Criados en la soledad del silencio, uno aprendió a amarlo mientras a la otra aún le inquieta. Un paso nervioso hacia delante, antes de detenerse: ¿qué es ese anhelo tan extraño que le cosquillea en la punta de la lengua? Un titiriteo agradable que le recorre la columna cuando su imaginación olvida el terreno mundano y vuela hasta posarse en los dormidos labios de la chica.

Mejillas candentes, peso culpable en los hombros; qué indecencia, qué canalla, qué…ganas de cumplir con las imágenes creadas a partir de su ingenio.

Se arrodilla frente al durmiente fuego; fuego que despierto le abrasa con ira y entre gritos. Fuego que bajo control sólo le llena el pecho de latidos impulsivos y alocados.

La observa bufar entre pesadillas molestas; le aparta un mechón de la cara. Acaricia con infinito cuidado un pómulo, detallando en admiración infantil la textura como de porcelana fría que bajo sus dedos va calentándose exiguamente. Titubea; ¿debería? ¿Debería arrebatar algo que para algunos tan preciado y valioso es? ¿Y además, debería hacerlo en la inconsciencia ajena?

Su valor se desmorona al comprender que no sería capaz, nunca jamás, de robarle a alguien que tan dentro de su corazón ha encontrado morada. Suspira y su aliento se confunde con el exhalar ajeno, que pronto se vuelve agitado.

La princesa durmiente parece querer encogerse aún más, presa del frío y el terror que memorias turbias le traen en la somnolencia. Él desespera por segundos; ¿cómo calmarla sin despertarla? Un coraje impropio levanta el vuelo en su corazón entonces; ¿por qué debería permitir a criaturas dañinas, aunque sean estas fantaseadas, arrebatarle la paz a la chica que en sus dulces sueños baila?

Movimientos torpes e inexpertos de su parte, pánico absoluto al creer que despertará al dragón de forma brusca. Pero mientras se gana un recoveco junto a la joven, comprende que esta no emite reacción alguna a su intrusión. Se desliza finalmente hasta tocar el cojín con su cabeza, ojos a la altura de la cien ajena. Respira en alivio, libertinas sus manos al resbalar con cuidado e inocencia alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de su compañera. Con gratitud a los dioses del azar, sonríe tímidamente mientras se disculpa en su interior por tal osada acción.

Cierra los ojos, e intenta que ella sienta la belleza escondida en aquellos lugares faltos de ruido. Intenta que comprenda, sin necesidad de palabras, que ya no está sola en el mundo del silencio. Y murmura, sólo por si acaso:

— Todo está bien ahora, Touka; yo vigilo mientras duermes.

Para no recibir respuesta aparente, mientras dos ojos azules se abren y fingen, escondidos contra el cuello del muchacho, que siguen aún dormidos.


End file.
